Mamoru Anjou
マモル |romaji = Anjō Mamoru |image = |gender = Male |age = 24 |deck = Kagerō |avatar = Dragonic Blademaster |relatives = Tokoha Anjou (Sister) Yoshiaki Anjou (Father) Misae Anjou (Mother) |friends = Kamui Katsuragi Chrono Shindou Ryutaro Oyama |enemies = Ryuzu Myoujin |anime appearance = G Episode 1 |voiced by = Junichi Yanagita (Japanese) Ben Rose (English) |birthday = 11 October |blood = AB }} Mamoru Anjou is a character in Cardfight!! Vanguard G. He is the elder brother of Tokoha Anjou. He is a renowned Vanguard Fighter who uses the Kagerō Clan, and is hailed as "Kagerō Clan Leader". He is also a top employee of FIVA's dragon empire branch. He appears to be a rival of sorts to Kamui, as he was seen fighting him in multiple exhibition matches. Personality Mamoru generally appears to be a kind-hearted, friendly and a strong-willed person and treats everyone with respect including his fans, but when it comes to work he is serious and rational. He is shown to care for his sister Tokoha a lot and shows concern for her well-being. Like her, he is shown to enjoy cardfights and believes Vanguard is fun. History In Turn 1, Mamoru competes in two exhibition matches against a former Asia Circuit champion, Kamui Katsuragi. The first was held in a stadium and was televised via electronic billboards in Tokyo. The second was held in the card shop Card Capital 2, and was witnessed by Chrono Shindou. The outcomes of both of these fights are unknown. Later, he is shown telling Tokoha about the Gear Chronicle deck, which he had merely heard rumors about. At the end of the same episode, Tokoha informs Mamoru that Chrono Shindou holds the Gear Chronicle deck. Mamoru commented that he would have to fight Chrono sometime, though Tokoha insisted that Chrono wasn't worth his time. At an event at the Dragon Empire Branch's HQ, Mamoru was to fight a random opponent. At the same time, the Ryutaro Oyama was ditching work (implicitly posing as FIVA's mascot Vanguaro), so Mamoru issued a quest to track down Vanguaro. However, everyone had abandoned the quest to go watch the event. Chrono Shindo was selected to fight Mamoru, but he was off fighting the branch manager so Tsuneto Tado was selected instead. After the event, Mamoru finally captured the branch manager and offered to fight Chrono. However, Chrono declined because he wanted to fight Mamoru when he was being serious. Mamoru's next few appearances are rather minor, but vital all the same. He helps set up for a children's vanguard tournament and informs Tokoha that Akane is leaving. Later, Mamoru fought Jaime Alcaraz. Thousands of people watched in awe as Mamoru lost, establishing that Jaime is a top level fighter. At the Dragon Empire Festival, an event was held where Mamoru fought various teams of three (the entire team fought him simultaneously). He demolished every single team, including a team consisting of Chrono, Shion, and Tokoha. Later, he is seen discussing Chrono's punishment with Kouji Ibuki over dinner. When Chrono was in a rush to get to Grade 3, he requested that his boss make a quest to help. Deck Mamoru uses a Kagerō deck with Dragonic Blademaster as his ace. His deck is now focused on retiring more rearguards, as well as the skill Blaze. Gallery Mamoru & Blademaster.png|Mamoru with Dragonic Blademaster Chief - Mamoru - Jaime Generation.png|Mamoru with Ryutaro Oyama and Jaime Alcaraz in Generation! Quotes * (JP): "Your wings are for the future that should be protected! Mow down the enemy with your flames of fury! Supreme Heavenly Emperor Dragon, Dragonic Blademaster "Taiten"! Battles Trivia *Mamoru shares an english voice actor with Kyoya Gaen, the main antagonist of Future Card Buddyfight, another anime by Bushiroad. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Kagerō Deck Users Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters